


Do it right

by karasunotsubasa



Series: fallen once, fallen twice [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY IN THE END, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Past Relationship(s), SO GET OFF MY CASE I DON'T WRITE ANGST OKAY, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, basically what happens in ch1 is: oikawa comes for hina bc he realized he loves him, basically what happens in ch2: oihina talk and hina makes oiks realize something, bye, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, hina doesn't want to get back to him bc he has kuroo now, hina finally gets the push to tell kuroo he loves him, hina gets worried and goes looking for oikawa, oikawa disappears and worried iwa calls hina to check if he knows anything, oiks comes back home to the biggest moment of his life, that's the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's missing," he whispered, almost afraid of his own voice. "Tooru's missing."</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3164042/chapters/6869429">Searching for your heart</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the day is finally here, the sequel to 'searching for your heart' sees the light of day~ I'd suggest reading the first two parts of this verse before getting to this one bc otherwise it won't make much sense to you plotwise, since this chapter is pretty much a recreated scene from sfyh. the only difference is that this fic is from oikawa's pov, which was exactly the whole point of this sequel. if I were to put this fic into a timeline of the verse, it happens somewhere between oikawa's appearance in chapter 5 of sfyh and the epilogue????? I guess lol
> 
> also, great many thanks to te, who beta-ed this work, god bless you precious *sends lots of smooches*
> 
> I hope yall enjoy the fic ^u^)b

Shouyou's decision didn't change anything, Tooru had tried to tell himself. He'd tried to convince himself it was just one of their falling outs, that Shouyou just needed some time alone, that everything would get back to normal once Shouyou got whatever had been bothering him out of his system.

But then a week passed. And another. And then one more. And Tooru finally began to realize that this time things were different, this time Shouyou was gone for good.

He pretended, even to himself, not to care. It was Shouyou's decision, it had nothing to do with him. Yet the feeling of emptiness and cold that had suddenly gripped his heart after Shouyou had left didn't want to let go. It stayed, the suffocating tightness around his chest, and Tooru quickly learned to hate it. To loathe the icy numbness on the tips of his fingers, resent the frigid helplessness that took him by surprise at strangest of times, and abhor the chasm that split open his heart, leaving it bare and unprotected.

The only thing that could relieve this strange illness was the feeling of someone else's skin, the warmth chasing the cold away; the void filling with another's voice, eyes, laughter; and the tightness of his chest expanding with the gasps and moans of pleasure. Tooru drowned himself in it, drowned all of himself, every day in someone different. No one person could soothe the chill of his limbs twice, nothing he ever did alone helped, so he gave up on trying and sunk even deeper into the maddening race against time and cold.

Somewhere inside, in a dark, usually hidden place, he knew it was wrong. He was aware that this was only going to pull him in, instead of lifting him up and out of it. He was getting sick of finding a new partner night after night, disgusted with the frivolity of choosing them, tired of each day waking up to a new face in his bed and not even remembering their name. Yet his desperation for a remedy was still stronger than any morals he might have had.

Tooru struggled and pushed onward, trying and trying and trying. He refused to submit to that overwhelming cold. But even his tenacity and strength of will seemed not to be enough.

No matter how fast he found a new partner to fill in the void Shouyou had left, none of them were a cure for his heart. The comfort of another's touch was only temporary, and the frosty pit opened up in his heart again and again, as soon as he realized that it wasn't Shouyou he held in his arms. No amount of sex or sweet caresses and gentle words could ever compare to Shouyou's presence. His warm smiles, shining eyes, expressive voice, blushing cheeks, and arms - arms that held onto Tooru for dear life, comforting not constricting, reassuring not binding.

He missed him, missed all of him. Tooru was becoming painfully aware of that at the worst possible moment - when Shouyou had already left.

Empty apartment, cold bed, faces that he didn't even care to remember the morning after. Was this all worth it? Was it worth giving up Shouyou? No. Now he knew it wasn't. He finally realized what a big mistake he had made when he let Shouyou go. Probably the biggest of his life.

Shouyou's words rang in his mind with an arduous echo: _I'm in love with you_.

He knew this. He'd known it all along. Long before Shouyou voiced it, Tooru had already been aware of those feelings. And yet, he'd done nothing. He'd waited, hoped they'd pass, hoped Shouyou wouldn't bring it up. But he did, as always doing something Tooru hadn't expected, and everything they stood for had collapsed. He hadn't been ready then, and he wasn't ready now, but if Shouyou was the only one who could disperse the icy clouds around his heart, he would do everything in his power to get him back.

Tooru had thought they'd never see each other again, not after how their last conversation had gone, not after so many weeks without a word exchanged between them. But now, looking at his empty bedroom, so dark and devoid of any and all light, the light that Shouyou had always brought along with him, he made his decision.

He picked up his phone.

"Iwa-chan," he said after the person on the other end picked up. His voice wasn't what it used to be, not the melodious teasing tone, but the dry tiredness of a man brought to his knees. "You have Shou-chan's address, right? I want to see him again."

 

* * *

 

Not even for a second did Tooru think that Shouyou might have already moved on. Looking at the passing landscape through the train window, he was so full of hope he almost forgot about the emptiness and cold that haunted him for the past month. If just making up his mind and boarding the train to Tokyo made such a change, Tooru was sure that seeing Shouyou was the right decision.

And then when he finally saw him, after hours of waiting in front of Shouyou's apartment door, Tooru's heart clenched. Partially in pain, partially in expectation, his breath whooshed out of him in one go. He realized that what had thought he couldn't do, thought he couldn't offer Shouyou before, it had been right there all along. The feelings he'd believed he couldn't return – they burned through him suddenly, quickening the blood coursing through his body.

He loved him. Maybe it wasn't the usual kind of love, maybe it was twisted and dwarfed, maybe no one other than him would even call it that, but in his own way...

Tooru loved Shouyou.

"What do you want, Tooru?"

The full guard in Shouyou's voice hurt, Tooru had to admit. He smiled at him anyway, simply – and truly – happy to see him. He reached out to envelop the smaller man in a crushing hug, a hug that would clearly relay all his feelings, show Shouyou how much he'd missed him, maybe even give him a hint about why Tooru was there in the first place; but Shouyou stepped away. Just like on the platform all those weeks back, he fled from his touch. Cold spread over Tooru's heart, the last remnants of the warmth that looking at Shouyou brought were disappearing like whips of smoke in the wind.

Tooru's eyes suddenly caught a movement behind Shouyou and he cursed himself a little for being too absorbed with Shouyou to notice the other man. By any standards, he wasn't a bad catch. Suit and tie, handsome, with the dangerous air of a predator around him – Tooru knew Shouyou's type well and this man was exactly that.

"You work fast," Tooru said to Shouyou, honestly impressed by the other's skill.

To catch a man like that wasn't easy, and his being here only served to show that Shouyou hadn't really changed much.

"Thanks to you," Shouyou bit back, his voice roughened a little by a growl of anger.

If the situation was different, Tooru would rejoice to hear it. He'd heard it before, that voice of an infuriated Shouyou, of a Shouyou who was about to strike and show Tooru how he wasn't just a thing for him to play with, but that he was a player in his own right. It usually ended up with them both arguing to the point of hoarse throats and panting breaths, glaring daggers at each other, before the tension bubbling in the air won and they lost their minds between the sheets.

But now, along with the cutting words and the man behind Shouyou's shoulder, it felt like a perfectly measured slap in the face.

He tried to mask it, laughing a little. There was some truth in it, after all. It had been him that had pushed Shouyou away, he couldn't voice any objections if the other needed a rebound or two.

"I guess I did deserve that," he admitted openly, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you want, Tooru?" Shouyou repeated, losing patience, and for that, too, Tooru could not blame him.

"I came to talk," he replied, glancing briefly at the man who had been curiously – and threateningly, judging by the glint in his dark eyes – studying him all this time.

"And what are we doing?" was Shouyou's obstinate reply, and Tooru's narrowed his eyes at him. Anger was good. If Shouyou was angry, it meant he was still holding onto him. And that was all Tooru could have asked for at this point in time.

"Alone, Shou-chan," he said much firmer, hoping he hadn't crossed the line.

Shouyou only shook his head. "We can either talk here, or you can go back to Nagano, Tooru."

Tooru watched him reach into his pocket and take out his keys. It was now or never, Tooru swallowed thickly, he wouldn't get another chance at this. Or rather, he won't be able to gather enough courage to try it ever again. Quickly, before he could think himself out of it, he choked out:

"Okay, fine."

Shouyou turned to look at him, and for a second all Tooru could see was his eyes, those gentle amber eyes that he'd come to miss this past month, those gentle eyes that made him feel at home. Those gentle eyes that he loved... They'd known each other for so long, so many years they'd spent coming back to each other like magnets, drawn by some invisible force. Tooru was not ready to let go of this, to let go of Shouyou. And looking into the other's eyes, he saw a glimpse of something that made his throat tighten. Maybe... Just maybe... Shouyou wasn't ready for that either.

Amber eyes blinked then, and the spell was broken. Tooru took a shaky breath as he watched how Shouyou handed the keys to the man he was with. The hope in Tooru's heart rose like a phoenix from the ashes as he watched the stranger disappear, leaving them alone. Could this be a sign...? Could he really believe that they would mend their hearts back together...?

"I'm sorry I let you go like that," Tooru quickly said, opting for honesty instead of his usual teasing. He wanted Shouyou back and this was the only way. He had to lay himself bare before him, just as Shouyou did back then on the platform. "It was stupid, I was stupid, and I should have never done that. Please give me another chance, Shou-chan."

"Another chance to do what?" Shouyou asked bitterly.

In the way Shouyou's eyebrows knit tightly together, Tooru could briefly see how much damage he had to repair before they could even consider getting back together. But he was ready. He could do it. At least that's what he'd thought before he heard the rest of what Shouyou had to say.

"To hurt me? To sleep with someone else in our bed?" Tooru couldn't help but grimace, which in turn made Shouyou glower with dark satisfaction. "Or maybe another chance to tell me that I would never be enough for you?"

"I won't do it again," Tooru denied, voice quiet and slightly shaking. "Never again."

He knew he had hurt Shouyou a lot, but this? This had never been his intention. He'd never meant to send him that kind of message. Seeing Shouyou like this, hurting, broken, was worse than the month he'd spent trying to fill the gash left on his own heart. He stepped closer, hands reaching out to Shouyou, who only looked at him, motionless. As pitiful as it was, Tooru tried to take solace in the fact that at least this time he didn't step away.

"I'll stop sleeping around. I'll commit to you, to us. I'll be only yours. So just please... come back home?"

He pleaded. Hands gripping Shouyou's shoulders, the warmth seeping through the fabric, creeping up his fingers and melting the cold chains around his heart. Tooru didn't care if he seemed weak, he didn't care about his dignity anymore. He just needed Shouyou back.

"It's too late, Tooru." Shouyou removed his hands. Tooru tried to swallow the sudden pain as the chains tightened. He tried to hide it, but Shouyou must have seen through him, because amber eyes softened. And somehow that hurt even more. "I've already moved on. And so should you."

"That was him, wasn't it?" Tooru asked sourly, nodding his head towards the door of Shouyou's new apartment. "I've seen you sleep with guys like that before, and you've always come back to me, Shou-chan. Why would this time be any different?"

He desperately wanted to find something, anything, to hold onto, to give him that one ray of hope, that one sign that maybe, maybe if he didn't give up, Shouyou will change his mind. But what came out of Shouyou's mouth next destroyed any inkling of hope left in Tooru's heart once and for all.

"Because I fell for him, it's as simple as that."

He couldn't help the flinch. It hurt, more than he could have ever imagined. _This is exactly why I never believed in love_ , Tooru thought bitterly to himself, hands fisting at his sides while Shouyou continued:

"I've already tried it, you know? Sleeping around. And it was him I came back to, not you."

Tooru took a step back as if slapped. No mercy for the fallen, he could understand that. Yet understanding did nothing to lessen the blow.

"I'm sorry, Tooru, but it's over between us. Once and for all."

He watched Shouyou turn away, he watched his small shoulders sag, he watched him look over his shoulder, amber eyes filled with sadness and pain, and steely determination...

"Don't ever come back for me, Tooru. Goodbye."

The door of Shouyou's apartment closed after him, leaving Tooru alone in the corridor. Broken, empty, cold and alone. More alone than he ever felt before. He lingered there for a moment, staring at the brown wood of the polished frame. It was all over, the door had been closed to him, and it would never open again. They were done. This time for good.

And as Tooru walked away, each step taking him farther and farther away, the warmth of this encounter seeped out of his body, heart freezing into a cold and empty rock, cracked and broken.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou turned over in bed, shifting closer to the warmth of Kuroo's body, a sleepy, content smile ghosting on his lips. He was still half-asleep, consciousness swirling in the sweet embrace of dreams, but he couldn't resist a small sigh of pleasure as he stretched his sore limbs.

It was the weekend, he was in Kuroo's bed, with the man soundly asleep next to him, and so, so warm that Shouyou wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him for the rest of the day, which wasn't such an unreasonable dream since they didn't have work to rush to – everything was simply perfect. To be honest, Shouyou wouldn't have even been able to describe the bubbly emotions he'd been feeling this past week. There was just so much, a real onslaught on his senses, and his poor heart was not coping well with all the blood rushing to his cheeks and wild butterflies tickling his insides at every look or smile Kuroo sent his way.

If he had to give a word, any word, to what he was feeling... he'd say bright. He'd say magical. He'd say tender, colourful, breathtaking.

And maybe, if he was feeling daring, he'd say love.

He'd thought about it a lot, Tooru's visit and the way Kuroo had treated him afterwards made his head spin with the realization – he was in love. Really, truly, purely in love. Of course, he'd suspected it even before that, but to suspect and to know for sure were two very different things. Just as to feel and to know were, and the past week had been exactly the transition Shouyou's mind had needed to recognize the change in his heart. That he had felt love for Kuroo long before this moment. He'd even felt it that night, while he was with Bokuto, although he couldn't fathom such an unlikely idea back then. He hadn't known it then, but he could feel it. And now, after all this time, after everything they'd been through, after he'd straightened up his life – now he finally knew.

He was in love with Kuroo.

He knew... and yet, the words didn't want to go past his lips. There had been many occasions when he could have just blurted it out, left it there, hanging in the air between them, opened his mouth and said it. In the morning when they ate breakfast together, or when they brushed their teeth side to side and Kuroo leaned down for a kiss, leaving Shouyou breathless and with smeared toothpaste on his lips; in the midday when they sometimes snuck out to eat lunch together, or when they fleetingly passed each other in the empty bathroom, sharing a kiss that was a little too short, a little too heated for the cramped space of the stall; in the afternoon when they left the office and drove to Shouyou's apartment, and Kuroo couldn't stay the night so they stood in the front hall for an hour, just kissing leisurely against the frame of Shouyou's door; in the evening when he was splayed on Kuroo's bed, laid bare before him, eagerly waiting for Kuroo's touch as the man's dark eyes heated every inch of his body with the raw hunger in his gaze; in the night when they laid tangled together, skin to skin, breath to breath, heart to heart, and Shouyou's throat closed up on all the feelings bubbling inside his chest.

So many occasions and yet Shouyou couldn't find the perfect moment. Every time he opened his mouth, something made him stop, words stuck as a lump formed in his throat, like a warden meant to forever keep his confession a prisoner in his own chest. It made him run away every single time, suddenly scared of something he had no control over. He tried to find the reason, the answer to why this was happening, but as soon as he tried to chase down the queasy feeling it disappeared without a trace, leaving him stupefied and with growing frustration.

Suddenly a loud ringing cut through the peaceful morning air. Shouyou almost jumped out of his skin, forcibly pulled from his sleepy half-daze. Sitting up, he quickly reached around Kuroo to the nightstand, accepting the call as soon as he had the device in his hand. Kuroo stirred a little, but Shouyou reached out to run his fingers through his dark locks, soothing the man back to sleep.

Only then did he put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked, muffling a yawn with his shoulder. He should have turned off the blasted thing, he thought a little bitterly, glaring at the clock on the nightstand which read 8:03AM.

"Sorry to call you so early, Hinata." That voice made him blink.

"Iwaizumi-san?" To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He never expected to hear from Iwaizumi again. Not after he broke up with Tooru. "Did something happen?"

They'd never been all that close. It was true that they'd gone to the same high school, and God only knew how many times Iwaizumi saved both Shouyou's and Tooru's asses when they were being too stubborn to make up on their own, but Shouyou always knew that it was Tooru that Iwaizumi truly cared about. He didn't mind it though, not then and definitely not now. They were childhood friends, after all. They cared for each other more than they'd ever admit, which was something Shouyou has always admired about them.

And that was also the reason why he was so surprised to receive a call from Iwaizumi not so long after Tooru's last visit. Had his ex stooped so low as to send his friend after Shouyou...?

"Look, I– I didn't really want to call you, I know you must be busy with work and everything, but..."

The voice on the end of the line was hesitant, and Shouyou quickly abandoned that idea. Even if Tooru _had_ begged Iwaizumi to harass Shouyou on the phone, Iwaizumi had too much pride to participate in something as childish as that. It left Shouyou with even more questions than before.

He frowned.

"What's going on, Iwaizumi-san?" he repeated his question from before, concerned.

"It's about Oikawa," Iwaizumi answered. Shouyou's frown deepened, but Iwaizumi couldn't see it, so he continued: "I haven't heard from him in a week, so I got worried– I mean, you know how he gets, right? He can't survive an hour without his phone or updating Facebook or just calling to annoy me, and this past week - nothing. I tried to call him a few times, but he won't pick up." Shouyou's fingers tightened on his phone. Could it be that after their talk Tooru had...? "I even went to check his place, thought maybe he shut himself in after you rejected him or something, but he wasn't there. I- I know I shouldn't bother you with this, but he said he was going to see you and I thought that maybe-"

"He was here," Shouyou interrupted Iwaizumi's hurried speech, the sting of guilt ridding him of the last remnants of sleep. "Last week." Suddenly Shouyou had a really bad feeling about this. "We talked, but I refused to go back with him and after that he left. I haven't heard anything since then either."

"I see," Iwaizumi sighed, and even through the phone Shouyou could feel how worried the other man actually was. "Sorry to bother you then. Let me know if you hear something, okay?"

"I will," Shouyou promised.

The call ended, but Shouyou kept still, only lowering his phone to the sheets. He stared at it, hands bundled in his lap, and he couldn't gather his thoughts. Tooru was missing. He'd been there just a week ago and now even Iwaizumi didn't know where he was. He could be hurt, he could be in some hospital with amnesia and no familiar face around to cheer him up, he could have been murdered for all they knew. Shouyou shuddered at the very thought.

"Who was that?" Kuroo's sleepy voice made him turn around to find the man sitting up.

"Iwaizumi-san," he said, and seeing the other's confused gaze, explained further: "Tooru's childhood friend."

Kuroo hummed a little hoarsely, his arms coming up to embrace Shouyou from behind. He was warm, the body-freshly-out-of-sleep kind of warm, and Shouyou wanted nothing more than to fall back into that warmth. But he couldn't. The thoughts of Tooru kept him from relaxing.

"He's missing," he whispered, almost afraid of his own voice. "Tooru's missing."

"Missing?" Kuroo's arms tightened around him, and Shouyou wouldn't have been able to say how grateful he was for them, even if he'd tried.

"He hasn't been home in a week and he didn't update any of his social media, which is so unlike him." Shouyou worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "He may be just trying to cope, sleeping around again, but I don't think it's just that this time. I..." Shouyou turned his head to look into Kuroo's dark eyes, looking for some solace in the man's calm. "I'm worried."

He shouldn't be saying that, he shouldn't even concern himself with Tooru. Not now, not when he was together with Kuroo, not when he was starting his life all over again. Shouyou knew that this could ruin them, that this worry, this concern, could be the spark of something that could split them up, but... He didn't want to lie. He wanted to be open with Kuroo, to share everything with him, no matter how trivial. Was that... wrong?

Kuroo leaned his cheek against Shouyou's shoulder, as if to say it wasn't.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly, nuzzling Shouyou's chilled skin. "He's a grown man, he can take care of himself."

"I know that." Shouyou clenched his hands on the phone. "I know that, and still..."

He rejected Tooru so firmly only a few days ago, it was no wonder he felt responsible. Maybe he should have been gentler with him. They'd been together for so long, Tooru deserved more of his kindness. Shouyou released a shaky breath, guilt tightening his throat. What if Iwaizumi couldn't find him? Maybe they should call the police just in case?

And then his eyes flicked down to his phone and suddenly he remembered.

"Kuroo, can I use your laptop?" he asked, already bolting from the man's embrace and crawling across the bed to the door.

"Sure?" Kuroo's somewhat surprised reply was all the permission Shouyou needed.

He practically ran out of the bedroom and into the living room where Kuroo had left his suitcase the night before. He pulled the device out, pushed the power button and, tapping his foot impatiently on the wooden floorboards, waited for it to turn on. Once the desktop flashed the usual welcome, he quickly booted up the browser.

"What do you need it for anyway?"

Shouyou was so occupied with what he was doing, he didn't notice Kuroo coming up behind him. He jumped a little at his voice, but recovered enough to type in the address of the website.

"I'd just remembered something, you know," he said without turning to Kuroo. "Back when we were together – me and Tooru, I mean – there were times when he wouldn't come home for the night." The site opened and Shouyou quickly entered the username and password needed to log in. He turned to Kuroo with a somewhat forced smile. "He always said it was for work, or that something came up, but one time I caught him red-handed with someone else. I never told him, but after that I got this tracking app installed on his phone."

Shouyou turned back to the screen on which there was a satellite map of the town with a single red-flashing dot. A tiny smile made his way to his face.

"I guess he never deleted it," he mumbled to himself.

He stared at the dot, long and hard. Tooru was still in Tokyo. He hadn't gone back home. But what could he have been doing here all this time? Shouyou quickly zoomed in on the address. A hotel... Could Tooru be doing what Shouyou had first expected him to do? Falling into a stranger's arms to drown his pain? But even if he did, that wouldn't explain his absence from social media... or why he wasn't answering Iwaizumi's calls.

He was opening his mouth to say that he should probably go see him, knowing full well how would it sound to Kuroo's ears, when the man surprised him by asking:

"Need a ride?"

Shouyou turned to him, eyes widened in shock. "You– You'd do that?"

Kuroo's lips stretched in a smile, a smile so gentle and affectionate Shouyou felt compelled to look away.  Kuroo wouldn't have it though. He stepped closer, making Shouyou look him in the eye, hand on his cheek, foreheads leaned together.

"You're worried, right?" Kuroo's thumb stroked along Shouyou's cheekbone in a mellow caress. "I couldn't care less about that guy if it was just me, but if it's important to you, it's important to me, too."

Sincerity shone in Kuroo's eyes and Shouyou could feel one of those moments – those blasted moments when he couldn't say what he so desperately wanted to – hanging in the air between them, choking his breath out of his lungs with how much he needed Kuroo to know his feelings. He swallowed harshly, once, twice, closing his eyes and lifting a hand to touch Kuroo's wrist.

"Thank you," he spoke through trembling lips.

It wasn't what he meant to say, but it was good enough for now. It would have to be.

Shouyou climbed on his toes and placed a soft kiss to the corner of Kuroo's mouth. _I love you._

One day he'd manage to say it out loud. One day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL there's gotta be some drama somewhere *sweats a little* but don't worry, oiks will be just fine! chapter 2 should be up at the end of the week, I hope you're all excited for it? comments greatly appreciated, as always~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou reached a hand out to him, fingers brushing Tooru's cheek. A smile was still playing on his lips, peaceful and bright, as he leaned in to place a soft kiss to Tooru's lips. It lasted only a moment, barely enough for Tooru to see that Shouyou had been right all along.  
> "Do it right this time, Tooru," Shouyou said after they parted. "For all of our sakes."

Apparently, Tooru discovered, there was another way to get rid of the cold that numbed his body from within. He raised his hand and signalled the bartender over.

"One more." He pushed his empty glass to the edge of the bar.

"Haven't you had enough already, sir?" The man sent him a careful glance, which only made Tooru grit his teeth. Who did he think he was to lecture him?

"Enough?" he repeated hollowly, ugly laughter bubbling past his lips. "That's right, I've had enough. Of everything. I'm done." He sat back in his stool and tapped the counter with his finger, challenging the bartender with his eyes. "One more."

Scowling slightly, the man filled his glass again and left him alone. Tooru only nodded, content. This was good. Alcohol worked just as well to numb the spreading cold inside him as sex did. He sighed, taking a sip of the drink. It burned, warming up his throat, chest, stomach, the feeling spreading to his arms and legs, heating up the tips of his fingers against the chilled glass. This was good. And so much less problematic than people.

Tooru laughed a little to himself. He was stupid for trying to drown his pain and memories in others, when he could have done this in the first place. No drama, no awkward mornings when he had to wake up next to someone whose name he didn't even remember and chase them out, no guilt about it later. This was good. Exactly what he needed. This was enough.

If Shouyou didn't want him, so be it. If no one ever wanted him for more than just a fuck, so be it.

He no longer cared.

Tooru took another sip from the glass.

It's been a few days since he had last seen Shouyou, and these few days were the best since they split up. He was warm all the time, didn't feel any pain, any sadness, any grief, and most of all – didn't have to think. It worked for him perfectly.

And it would have continued to work, if through his already slightly alcohol blurred eyes he didn't see the person he had, for the past month, wished to see the most, but now was the last name on the 'I want to run into you unexpectedly at a hotel bar when I'm dead drunk' list. Tooru grimaced.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his face away and gulping down a mouthful of liquor. It burned, so much that it hurt, but Tooru liked it. It kept him grounded.

"Looking for you." Shouyou's voice was calm and quiet, the lack of hostility making it so different than those few nights ago, and so familiar to Tooru's ears. He sounded just as he did when they were still together.

Tooru reluctantly turned back to him.

"Why?"

Shouyou stepped closer and Tooru couldn't help but sigh quietly at the warmth he radiated. Even though he was an arm's length away, even though Tooru was hot thanks to the alcohol already coursing through his body, he could still feel the warmth of Shouyou's presence, circulating around him like the invisible ring of heat around a bonfire.

"Iwaizumi-san called me this morning." Amber eyes searched his face, looking for something. Tooru didn't know if they found it, whatever it was, but Shouyou smiled a little. "You shouldn't worry him like that."

Tooru snorted. Of course it was something like this.

"Iwa-chan is not my mother, I can do what I want without telling him about it."

"But he's your friend," Shouyou insisted. "Don't even try to tell me you don't care about him, because I won't believe you."

Tooru snorted again, tipping the glass over and swallowing the last of his drink. Silence fell between them, tense and awkward, neither knowing what to say or wanting to say anything else.

"Just call him, will you?" Shouyou finally managed to find the courage to speak up. "He was really worried about you. I–" he paused a little, but continued: "I was, too."

Tooru stared at him, surprised. He was... worried? About him? What–

"I'm gonna go then," Shouyou suddenly announced, taking a step back. "Make sure you let Iwaizumi-san know you're okay. Goodbye, Tooru."

He was walking away. Again. Always walking away from him.

Before he knew it, Tooru was reaching out, knocking over the empty glass which rolled over the edge of the bar and fell to the ground with a crash. Tooru's hand closed on Shouyou's slim wrist just as he was turning to see what the noise was about.

"Sleep with me," Tooru blurted out. He didn't know what he was saying exactly, the alcohol clouding his mind. But he knew this was what he wanted. What he needed to move on. "This one last time, for old time's sake. And after that–" He took a deep breath, submitting himself to the finality of this promise. "After that, I'll leave you alone for good."

They looked at each other for a while, just looked. At some point Tooru thought he saw a flash of pain in Shouyou's amber eyes, but it disappeared so fast he couldn't be sure. Even still, just that was enough to  send a painful echo through his body.

"I'm sorry, Tooru," Shouyou finally answered. "I don't do that anymore, I promised Kuroo I wouldn't."

Tooru slowly released the wrist he was holding. Of course he wouldn't. He should have known. This Shouyou wasn't the Shouyou he knew. Tooru's lips stretched in a tiny, bitter smile.

"I see," he mumbled, looking away.

"But I can drink with you, if you want me to." Incredulously, Tooru's eyes flicked back to Shouyou who was smiling at him, a little sad, a little nostalgic, a little painful to watch, but still bright. "Just a bit."

They took seats right next to each other, called for drinks, and then sat in silence. But even though his proposition– No. Even though _he_ was rejected, even though he should be feeling angry, desperate, hurt once again, Tooru was... at peace.

"So you've moved on," he said, looking into the liquid swirling in his glass, bar lights reflecting off the surface and painting amber flecks on Tooru's fingers.

"I have," Shouyou agreed. "And you should too, Tooru. Leave the past behind, let me– let _us_ go."

He didn't want to look at him, but something made his head turn. Shouyou was looking forward, not at him, his eyes glistening and bright, a certain kind of sadness to the tilt of his lips. A sadness that once and for all told Tooru that they were over.

"We were never meant for each other," Shouyou continued. "You know that too, right?"

Their eyes briefly met. There was a shine to Shouyou, to his whole being, something Tooru has never seen before. But he knew what it was. Love.

He tried to smile, but he knew it was a lousy caricature of what his smile used to be.

"That is true," he admitted, looking down into his glass again.

But Shouyou had none of it. He shifted in his seat and bumped Tooru's shoulder with his own – something he used to do all the time when the two of them bickered or teased each other. It was such a simple gesture, such insignificant thing, but to Tooru it was like a flicker of a small flame, like everything was finally slotting back into place.

He'd admitted that they were never meant to be together. And now, now he felt that as well. And with that feeling, came the peace of mind that he had lost when Shouyou left. The ice around his heart cried fat tears as it started melting.

"We were young and stupid," Shouyou continued, now sitting a lot closer, but Tooru no longer minded. "Hell, we still are."

Shouyou's quiet laughter vibrated through the cracks of Tooru's heart and he found himself smiling back, just a tiny bit.

"But right now is the time to change it, don't you think?" Shouyou asked, their eyes finally meeting. "So next time you find someone you like, do it right."

A bitter pang of guilt made Tooru grimace. "Do it right, huh...?"

He'd slept with so many people, been in relationships with even more, hurt them, used them, left them. How would he even be able to 'do it right'? What did 'right' even mean to him? And most importantly... did he even deserve it...?

"I'm not telling you to stay out of his pants," Shouyou added, as if he knew the doubts that crossed Tooru's mind. "I just wish that you'd give him – and yourself – a chance. You can allow yourself to be happy, you know?" Shouyou turned his eyes to his drink and swirled the liquid in his glass, then took a sip. "You might be surprised how good it feels to be in love with someone who feels exactly the same."

There was a little smile playing on his lips, but it wasn't the same as before. Now it was affectionate, gentle yet captivating. And as he looked, Tooru realized it was that man, Kuroo, who put it on Shouyou's face. Unwillingly, something in his chest tightened, a painful reminder that he wasn't good enough.

"So you're in love with him," he said without even thinking about it.

"I am," Shouyou admitted with a small blush darkening his cheeks. "I don't even know when it happened, but he stole my heart."

Tooru was about to take a sip from his glass, when the atmosphere around them suddenly changed. The bright, warm feeling surrounding Shouyou chilled and amber eyes, up till now looking at him softly, sharpened into hard bronze. Tooru's hand hovered with the glass only inches from his lips.

"Just as someone stole yours before I could," Shouyou said, and by his voice Tooru recognized the familiarity of the situation.

It happened before. Shouyou had that weird side to him, that serious, observant, harshly dangerous side that showed sometimes when he was at the height of emotional strain. That Tooru could understand. That he could have grasped. But the words that left Shouyou's mouth...

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

The alcohol he had already consumed was clouding his mind, he couldn't really focus. But whatever Shouyou was saying, it didn't make any sense. Someone stole his heart? Before Shouyou? Tooru frowned hearing Shouyou's quiet laughter.

"You think I never noticed?" Shouyou's eyes were back to normal, gleaming and filled with warmth, but it didn't make Tooru feel any better. "He may be doing a great job of concealing it, but you – I know you better than you know yourself, Tooru."

Shouyou took a sip of his drink, unaware of the mess in Tooru's head. What was he saying? Who did a great job of concealing what? As far as Tooru knew – and he knew it for sure, it was his heart after all – there was no one he ever loved apart from Shouyou and his family. So what did Shouyou even think he was talking about?

His deepening frown made Shouyou's lips quirk in a small smile.

"Iwaizumi-san is worried about you," he said, and suddenly Tooru's alcohol-clouded mind clicked. "He was the one to call me, because he suspected that you came to see me. He cares about you a lot."

Tooru looked at him in stunned silence, unable to grasp the magnitude of what he was dealing with. He knew that. Of course he fucking knew that. He and Iwa-chan had known each other for years, and it was years ago that Tooru fell in love with his best friend. But that was ridiculous, he had already grown out of it, Shouyou was the one to help him through it, Shouyou was the one he loved now.

But seeing Shouyou smile at him, Tooru realized that what he said might be true after all. That all this time he'd just been running away from his feelings, from the fear of real rejection, from the fear of losing a friend.

Shouyou reached a hand out to him, fingers brushing Tooru's cheek. A smile was still playing on his lips, peaceful and bright, as he leaned in to place a soft kiss to Tooru's lips. It lasted only a moment, barely enough for Tooru to see that Shouyou had been right all along.

"Do it right this time, Tooru," Shouyou said after they parted. "For all of our sakes."

He slid of his stool, put some money on the counter, and without even saying goodbye, left the bar.

Tooru watched him go, but this time there was no loneliness nor desperation in his heart. The ice had melted off completely, leaving him whole again. Maybe it was time he dealt with the cracks that still ran across the surface and deep into the very core of his being, maybe it was finally the time to face his worst fears.

Pushing the half-full glass away from him, he brought out his phone and turned it on for the first time in a week. Immediately, it started vibrating and ringing, all the unread messages and unanswered calls clogging the screen. Tooru couldn't help a little laugh, but as he laughed, his eyes blurred with tears and then he couldn't stop it anymore. Clutching at the small device, he laid his forehead on the bar, while tears rolled down his cheeks, droplets falling onto his pants and leaving wet splotches on the material.

"Iwa-chan, you idiot..." he whispered to himself, cursing his friend, but at the same time feeling strong enough to climb the highest of mountains.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou stopped briefly in the lobby, glancing back through the glass walls at Tooru's slumped form in one of the bar stools. He looked weak, broken, in pain, and a part of Shouyou's heart ached for him. The other part though, was relieved. Relieved and full of hope, because now they were both free, now he could face Kuroo with all honesty, knowing that Tooru would be able to move on, too.

He saw Tooru reach for his phone, noticed his shoulders shaking, and he knew that this was one of the rare moments when Tooru was able to feel how much Iwaizumi cared about him. Shouyou smiled a little, watching Tooru put the phone to his ear. His mission was complete, he'd done what he could. Now everything was in Tooru's hands. Hopefully, he would do it right this time around.

Shouyou left the hotel and circled the building to the small parking lot where Kuroo had insisted on waiting. Talking to Tooru like this, without every word being an attack, without hurting each other for their past mistakes, it reminded Shouyou of how much they'd liked being together. Of how much they cared about each other. And somehow that, like nothing else, had allowed Shouyou to move on.

Back there, sitting on that uncomfortable bar stool, he'd realized that he didn't love Tooru anymore. Not the way he used to, at least. It still felt like love though, that deep kind of affection you have for friends and family, and considering how they'd been together, on and off for so many years, it was really no wonder Shouyou's heart was stubbornly sticking to it. But he didn't mind anymore. Looking at Tooru, and for the first time in a while weighing him with open eyes, had helped him unchain himself from all the toxic emotions and keep only the pure, caring part of their relationship.

He was okay with it. More than okay. And looking at Tooru clutching his phone full of texts and calls from Iwaizumi, Shouyou knew, Tooru was more than okay with it as well.

Opening the door to Kuroo's car, Shouyou slipped inside. The strong smell of sun-warmed interior hit him in the face along with the unique fragrance of Kuroo's cologne and Shouyou had to hide a smile. After shutting the door behind himself with a sound snap, he sat back and heaved a deep sigh, closing his eyes briefly in relief. It was over now, all of it, for good. He let his head loll to the side, meeting Kuroo's expectant gaze. The man tried to mask his curiosity, Shouyou could see it in the way his dark eyes gleamed in the morning sun, but he was holding his tongue. For Shouyou.

Warmth spread through Shouyou's chest, the lump in his throat choking his breath just a little. This was it, another one of those moments, those cursed moments when he desperately tried to tell Kuroo how much he meant to him–

Without even a moment of hesitation, Shouyou leaned over the rest of the distance separating them and kissed Kuroo. Slowly at first, just a brush of lips against lips, then harder, until Kuroo caved and responded by slipping his tongue into Shouyou's eagerly waiting mouth. Shouyou's fingers found their way to the base of Kuroo's neck and then the side of it, stroking in soft, calming motions. Kuroo's hand snuck down to the small of Shouyou's back, pulling him forward and forward, until he was almost kneeling in his seat. Only then, with a few more pecks to the swollen lips, did they part.

Shouyou shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable and supporting his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

"Not that I mind, but," Kuroo said, only slightly out of breath, "are you okay?"

All Shouyou wanted to do right then was to nuzzle his face into Kuroo's neck and stay like that forever – in the sun-warmed car, enveloped in the arms of the man he loved and who loved him, safe, cherished and wanted. But he knew that what he was about to say was better said looking the person in the eye, so he raised his head, shifted a little closer to lean their foreheads together, and looking deep into the dark abyss of Kuroo's eyes, whispered:

"I love you."

Breathless in anticipation, and full of bursting joy at having finally said it, Shouyou looked into Kuroo's face and what he saw made his heart sing.

Kuroo was smiling, his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, the very depth of him was so bright with affection that Shouyou suddenly felt like crying. And maybe he would have, if Kuroo hadn't pulled him into another kiss, murmuring against his lips the sweetest words Shouyou had ever heard.

"I love you, too."

 

* * *

 

Coming back home after everything that had happened was strange. Tooru gazed at the familiar buildings passing by on the other side of the bus window with a mixed feelings of anxiousness and hope. His stomach was knotted tightly and he believed he'd throw up any moment, all the thoughts and endless possibilities making his head spin wildly.

After all this time, after so many relationships, after he tried to get rid of all those feelings, he was still...

It was weird to even say it in his own head... He was in love with his childhood friend. He was in love with his best friend.

He was in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.

And he had been for the past ten years or more.

He'd tried to forget about it, and to a point he succeeded. He'd told himself that the affection he held for the other man was simply friendship, brotherly love for someone with whom he'd spent almost his entire life.

In middle school, Tooru remembered having a crush on Iwaizumi. He didn't understand his own feelings at the time, conforming to what society had taught him. It was wrong. It was childish and stupid, and had no right to exist. Day by day he'd desperately wished it would pass. It hadn't.

In high school, Tooru had been constantly inundated by hoards of girls begging for his attention, but he couldn't have cared less. Iwaizumi had always been the one to bring him back to reality, and Tooru might have gained the courage to confess at one point, if... If Iwaizumi hadn't managed to get his first girlfriend. But he had. Even though he'd smiled and wished them well, Tooru's heart had cracked, long veins of endless darkness spilling over the surface and reaching deep into the very core of his being. He'd hoped falling in love with someone else would heal it. It hadn't.

In college, Tooru had wanted to start anew. Forget the past, forget his feelings, live life as if they had never met. He succeeded, to a point. They'd gone their separate ways, different universities, different majors, different dorms. And for the first time, Tooru had been able to move forward. It had also been the time Shouyou had become a constant factor in his life, someone Tooru had unconsciously deemed worthy to take Iwaizumi's place, it seemed. But even Shouyou had been unable to heal the cracks in Tooru's heart, the cracks that spelled only one name, and decreed only one person would ever manage to close them.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

How stupid was he to ignore those feelings all this time? Tooru put his forehead against the cold window. How naive of him to trust that time could make it all go away... If Shouyou was right– If Tooru dared believe him–

The bus screeched to a stop and Tooru reluctantly got up to leave. His footsteps were heavy, as if he was walking a narrow path straight to the gallows. The bus door closed behind him noisily, the vehicle giving a loud puff as it drove away, leaving Tooru alone at the bus stop. Tooru looked up, his eyes finding the windows of his – now only his, he remembered somewhat bitterly – apartment. With a sigh, deep and burdened, he entered the building complex.

He knew he should talk to Iwaizumi in person, apologize for worrying him and... Tooru stared at the changing floor numbers flashing over his head inside the lift. Shouyou's words echoed in his mind: _Do it right_. What did he even mean by that...? Tooru had talked briefly with Iwaizumi on the phone before he left Tokyo, but... did Shouyou mean the whole cliché 'confess, hold hands, watch crappy movies and admire the beauty of life' kind of thing? Because Tooru seriously doubted he could do it... even if it was Iwaizumi. (Maybe even more so _because_ it was Iwaizumi, he'd probably be head butted before he could even propose it.)

Pulling his keys from a pocket and opening the front door of his apartment, Tooru sighed again. Why would Iwaizumi even agree to date him in the first place? He'd slept with so many people, his body was tarnished, soiled, Iwaizumi had always told him to get a grip and settle down. Tooru knew how disgusted he was with the way he'd lived up till now, so why would he ever consider him as a possible partner?

It'd never happen.

Tooru closed the door behind himself and laid his keys on the small table next to the coat hanger. He was about to peel off his shoes when a voice from behind him froze him in momentary fear.

"You're finally back, I was getting bored."

Swallowing his anxiety, which promptly returned with double the force, Tooru turned around. He forced a smile, closing his eyes completely to hide as much of his real feelings as he could.

"Ehh? Iwa-chan?" he pretended surprise. "What are you doing here?"

There was a moment of silence, and Tooru would bet all his money that the other was scowling.

"I have the keys Hinata left, remember?" came his tart voice, followed by a slightly gentler: "And you don't have to pretend to be alright, when I know you're not."

Tooru tried to hold on to his smile, but it slipped away so fast he could do nothing. His shoulders sagged. There was no telling what Shouyou had told him, and Tooru suddenly realized there was only one thing he really, truly wanted.

Without even thinking of the consequences, of what he would say if asked, he took three big steps and enveloped Iwaizumi in a tight hug. The slightly buff body in his arms stiffened and for a single second Tooru was afraid, Iwaizumi would pull away. Yet he didn't. Tooru's head, heavy with relief dropped to the other's shoulder.

"Hinata told me it didn't work out between you two, I'm sorry," Iwaizumi said, patting Tooru's back a little awkwardly.

Tooru took a deep breath, basking in their closeness. "I'm not," he said quietly.

His heart was beating wildly, pulse racing in expectance of what he was about to do. Fuck reason, fuck being afraid. Tooru took another deep breath. Their friendship wasn't so fragile that it would fall apart just because he was going to confess, he tried to tell himself. Swallowing down his fear, he moved away, keeping his hands on Iwaizumi's arms, not willing to let go of him just yet.

"And you shouldn't be as well." For the first time since he stepped into the house, Tooru looked Iwaizumi in the eyes. And meeting that stormy look, intimidating yet somehow also soothing, the words started tumbling out. "He helped me realize something. Something I should have realized a long time ago."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue, which after a shaky breath Tooru did.

"We've been friends for so long that I was just–" Tooru's hands shook so badly he retracted them and clutched them into fists at his sides. "–afraid of losing that, so I kept quiet. And it spiralled from there, the frustration, the longing, everything. I– I just–" he stopped, taking a deep breath to calm down, but it only made his head spin with the implications of what exactly he was saying. "The reason why I couldn't answer Shouyou's feelings was that my heart already belonged to someone else."

He stopped, swallowing hard even though his throat was dry as sandpaper. This was it. This was his one and only chance. Controlling the trembling of his voice with sheer willpower, Tooru locked his eyes with his childhood friend, with his best friend, with the man he loved.

"I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime." His lips trembled, and he noticed the frantic widening of the other's eyes, but he wouldn't let him interrupt. Not now. "I've always loved you. I was just too scared of losing our friendship to say anything, and I'm sorry for that."

"You dumbass," Iwaizumi's voice was harsh, but the soft gleam in his eyes betrayed him. "You'd never lose it over something like this."

A light scowl of disapproval marred Iwaizumi's features, making Tooru smile the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, Shou-chan made me realize that," he said, hope warming his chest.

Iwaizumi sighed, and to Tooru's ears there was no sound more hopeful, yet at the same time more fear inducing, than this. Heart beating wildly in his chest, he waited for anything – acceptance or rejection, it didn't even matter at this point. He said his piece. Now all that was left was to hear Iwaizumi's decision.

Tooru watched his eyes close, he watched him sigh again and then... Iwaizumi raised his hand tightened in a fist, took a swing and punched him in the face. Tooru stumbled back, falling onto his ass, but the throbbing pain in his left cheek blinded him to any other. He quickly raised his own hand clutching at it to relieve the sting, while unwanted tears glistened in his eyes.

"Iwa-chan!" he sniffed, turning his eyes up at his friend. "You could have just said no, you know! There's no need to be barbaric about this."

It hurt, his cheek and his heart. Tooru somehow expected rejection, but to expect it and to experience it were two different things and he couldn't help feeling disappointed.

"You fucking moron," Iwaizumi's voice cut through the air like a knife. He was standing over him with hands clenched at his sides and a scowl on his face so fierce that it made Tooru shift on the floor uneasily. "That was for all the times I had to watch you cheat on people. For all that bullshit about free relationships. For all those broken hearts you never cared about."

Tooru lowered his head, unable to look at Iwaizumi. It was all true. He'd thought nothing of the countless people he slept with, he hadn't cared about the feelings of those who'd fallen for him. All that had mattered to him was himself. He grimaced at his own selfishness, because now he understood how they must have felt.

Joints in Iwaizumi's knees snapped as he crouched in front of Tooru, who refusing to look at him, turned his face to the side. Roughened by years of playing volleyball hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his face.

"If you ever do that to me, I'll break your jaw, are we clear?" Iwaizumi asked and Tooru's whole world stopped with the breath that whooshed out of his lungs.

Was he...? Could he be...? With frantically widened eyes, Tooru searched Iwaizumi's face for the answer. And then he found it, in his dark gray eyes, that soft gleam that had always been there, that he had always misinterpreted as simple friendship.

A single tear fell down Tooru's cheek, to which he paid no attention, because right in that moment, relief hit him so strongly, he felt his whole body shake with uncontrollable laughter. Before it could bubble past his lips though, he took a deep breath to rein it in. Raising his hand, he closed his fingers around Iwaizumi's wrist, feeling the other's pulse against his skin and smiling how he always did – playful and teasing, with the slight pout around the corner of his lips.

"You're so mean to me, Iwa-chan." Heart skipping in delight, Tooru watched Iwaizumi roll his eyes at him.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi ordered, grabbing Tooru by the shirt with his free hand and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips met eagerly, and for the first time ever, Tooru felt that this was it. This was _right_. He felt that _Iwaizumi_ was _right_. And as he hooked his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, he remembered Shouyou's words, his voice echoing in his head:

" _Do it right this time, Tooru_."

Right then and there, on the floor in the entryway of his apartment, with Iwaizumi's arms around him and their lips locked in a kiss he'd waited for almost all his life, he vowed that he would.

He'd do it right.

This time, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE I PROMISED A HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYONE AND HERE IT IS ARE YALL HAPPY NOW???? 
> 
> also, I'm actually thinking of continuing the main part of this whole au aka the kurohina story, and adding some more drama to spice up their life with the past daikuro but seeing how this fic got only so little attention I doubt I'm gonna do it *sighs* I mean, I could write it just for myself and to feel a sense of completion when I think of this au but if no one is gonna read it then why bother... *lies there* if you want to see me write more for this verse, pls let it show? comment, kudos, write to me on tumblr, anything really, just let me know you want this bc there's nothing worse than putting in an effort and being completely ignored -.-
> 
> and so, with this the sfyh verse is now more or less complete, I hope yall enjoyed this fic, thank you for reading! *sends huggles*


End file.
